Alien Gapiya
is an alien race that makes an appearance in the 2017 movie, Ultraman Orb The Movie: Lend Me The Power of Bonds!. Subtitle: History Chapter 2: "I am the Migration Bird of Galaxy" arc Alien Gapiya Sadeath met Gai several thousands years ago, during one of Gai's journeys on his second mission to collect the four elements for the Orbcalibur. Serving as the bodyguard to Count Orlock in Planet Ganun Api, Sadeath faced Gai when he tried to foil Orlock's scheme until his employer accidentally awakened Gora after detonating his own mine. Gai defeated Sadeath and the latter seemingly died by falling into a volcano. Ultraman Orb The Movie: Lend Me The Power of Bonds! is one of the aliens that appeared in the movie. Eager for a rematch, Sadeath worked as Mulnau's bodyguard, facing Gai with full enigmatism. Later on, he would become giant forcing Gai to transform into Ultraman Orb. Alien Gapiya will fight Ultraman Orb Burnmite, Ultraman Orb Hurricane Slash, and Ultraman Orb Thunder Breastar. Later on at some point, Alien Gapiya will fight Ultraseven along with Deavorick. Trivia *Voice actor: Koichi Yamadera **Alongside Shingo Yanagisawa who portrayed Ittetsu Shibukawa in Ultraman Orb, Koichi Yamadera was also among the Japanese dub actor of Ultraman: Towards the Future, voicing Lloyd Wilder. Yamadera was also excited to participate in the Ultra Series for the first time since Towards the Future. Although initially nervous with his character, Kiyotaka Taguchi encouraged him to put ad-libs into his line, which was also practiced by the other alien roles in said movie.http://m-78.jp/news/n-4415/ *The original magazine scan spelt the alien race's name as , differentiated by its last katakana letter. *Sadeath, an by extension the whole Gapiya race marks the first alien race whose suit is newly-made in the Heisei Era, with the last one being Fanegon People. **Compared to the latter, whereas Fanegon People is a momentarily modified suit, Sadeath is newly built. The last alien whose suit was newly built Alien Rayblood from nine years prior (2008). *Sadeath's name is a combination of the English words "sadist" and "death", as well as the Japanese for . *Sadeath has a somewhat eccentric personality, calling Gai "Gai-kun". *Sadeath is the first enemy which Orb faces in his Thunder Breaster form and eventually got defeated. Data - Cyborg= Alien Gapiya Sadeath (Cyborg) :;Stats *Height: 1.9 ~ 50 m *Weight: 190 kg ~ 30,000 t *Origin: Planet Gapiya :;Powers and Weapons *Resistance: Sadeath's body can withstand any assault. However, his head is the only exception. Should he be attacked there, it will cause him great pain. *Reformation: Should Sadeath's body sustain any damage, the injured area will heal almost immediately. Even when his body is completely destroyed, he will still be able to reformed, although it takes a period of time to recover it. *Size Change: Sadeath can grow to a giant size at will. * : An arm cannon which mounted on his right arm, it is Sadeath's main weapon of choice. * : A combat sword. * : Energy punch attack. *Docking: Sadeath is capable of docking both of his arms into Deavorick as part of its mouth cannon attack. *Strength: Sadeath is strong enough in the movie to even combat Orb and defeat Orb in his Thunder Breaster form. Alien Gapia Sadeath Gun.jpg|Gapiya Snake サデステイン.jpg|Sadeastein Galactica_Sadeathfaction.jpg|Galactica Sadeathfaction Bandicam_2017-02-05_14-45-41-738.jpg|Docking Screenshot_20170724-143231.jpg|Reformation }} Gallery Ultraman Orb The Movie: Lend Me The Power of Bonds! TGqSUgm - Imgur.gif Bandicam_2017-02-05_14-45-28-063.jpg Snapshot_4_(2-1-2017_1-42_PM).png R53RMuN - Imgur.gif Ultramanorb-themovie46.jpg FB_IMG_1488001514808.jpg Ultramanorb-themovie48.jpg FB_IMG_1488001520147.jpg Ultramanorb-themovie44.jpg Screenshot_20170724-142120.jpg Miscellaneous T-049.png|Kaiju Card 5-045.png|Kaiju Card cat5_9.png|Alien Gapia Figure 1a47ff83.jpg 20170312_203143.jpg TV Magazine April 54-55.jpg Ultraman Fusion Fight! bandicam 2017-03-22 18-57-11-600.jpg bandicam 2017-03-22 18-57-34-731.jpg bandicam 2017-03-22 18-58-16-304.jpg bandicam 2017-03-22 18-58-17-479.jpg bandicam 2017-03-22 18-58-28-170.jpg bandicam 2017-03-22 19-02-38-620.jpg bandicam 2017-03-22 19-02-56-579.jpg bandicam 2017-03-22 19-03-29-795.jpg bandicam 2017-03-22 19-03-30-393.jpg bandicam 2017-03-22 19-03-31-284.jpg bandicam 2017-03-22 19-03-34-555.jpg bandicam 2017-03-22 20-19-28-511.jpg ezgif.com-video-to-gif (4).gif References Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Movie Villains Category:Cyborgs Category:Dark Alien Army Category:Villains Category:Video Game Kaiju Category:Videogame Characters